


Secret Ingredient

by PerseusHuntress



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:13:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerseusHuntress/pseuds/PerseusHuntress





	Secret Ingredient

“No” Shepard pursed her lips.

“Belligerence does not suit you, Commander. You’re forgetting yourself” Nihlus was calm but his eyes betrayed his irritation.

“And you sir, are forgetting that I am not your bitch but a Spectre in my own right. And as such would like to ask you to act accordingly” she crossed her arms tapping her foot with barely contained anger.

Nihlus observed her silently, his mandibles flaring.

“I’ll take that as a no then” she spun around and stormed off.

“Spirits, why me…” Nihlus mumbled as he set off after her. 

The sun was setting on the Presidium, throwing long shadows on the pavements. The warm breeze played amongst the trees, carrying with it the scent of night jasmine that some industrious member of the Alliance had managed to smuggle and plant on the station. Nihlus always marvelled at the human preoccupation with inconsequential details. Whoever the pioneering gardener was, and judging by the frilly box resting on his lap Nihlus had a pretty good idea who that was, they went to great pains to drag a piece of home to the otherwise soulless station out in the stars. Had they been turian, well for one the box would have just been a box, not a delicate construction with filigreed edges all tied up with a glittering white bow.

He checked his omni-tool, she hadn’t replied, he didn’t expect her to. But he hoped that she would show up none-the-less, she may butt heads with him constantly, but their relationship whilst volatile was not hostile by any measure. He has a sneaking suspicion she enjoyed their arguments, after all, they were never on topics that truly mattered, just squabbles over the chain of command and other insignificant matters. When it counted, she came through and it amused him no end watching the horror dawning on the faces of those who worked with them in the field as they had met the two Spectres in more social settings. Anderson once noted that on the battlefield they twisted and moulded into each other like dancers, but once the curtains fell they acted like two entitled prima donnas, Nihlus smiled to himself, it was apt.

Then a few days ago it all came to a head. The two Spectre’s were called into the Presidium Tower for a friendly discussion, where Tevos mournfully intoned that their disagreements have been brought to the council’s attentions and that they will be reassigned. Shepard didn’t hesitate, didn’t even consider their decision. Her words have been playing on his mind ever since.

‘I would sooner give up the Normandy, then give up Nihlus. If the council chooses to go ahead with this asinine decision, please consider this my resignation.’

The Council were stunned into silence. Meanwhile, a thousand of thoughts raced through Nihlus’ mind, but all that was drowned out by a blinding sense of elation, a feeling that he had been denying for months suddenly burst through the walls and protections he’s built around himself, eclipsing any doubt he’s been harbouring. He looked at her then, her gaze was directed forward, challenging the best and brightest, daring them to a fight. And she was fighting for him. Him of all people! It took his breath away that this fierce warrior, a force of nature in her own right, cared for him enough to want to stay with him.

“You called?” Shepard’s bored voice brought him back to reality. She stood opposite him, framed in the flames of the setting sun, it clad her in shimmering ethereal armour.

“Yes, please sit” he swallowed awkwardly. He suddenly felt clumsy, ungainly in himself.

“Nihlus, I have places to be…” she protested.

“Clara, please just sit” he almost begged, but caught himself making it all come out rather strangled.

Shepard rolled her eyes, but perched next to him, bringing with her a subtle citrus scent that he’s never noticed before.

“I…” he faltered “I’m sorry”

She frowned at him “For the argument? That’s a first”

“I realise that I was being unfair. Especially after last week, you stood up for us, and I repaid you with an unkindness” he fiddled with the bow on his lap. ‘Us’ it sounded strange, but it sent a pleasant shiver down him when she didn’t correct him.

She laughed “Understatement. But if they think I will give up the best damn Spectre in the galaxy and my favourite asshole turian, they have another thing coming.”

“Best huh?” he smirked.

“And an asshole too, don’t forget that part” she gently nudged him laughing.

“Of course” the crinkles of her eyes emphasising her infectious smile, made him grin involuntarily “I have something for you…”

Shepard dramatically rolled her eyes “I know your surprises, I really do have places to be, I could do without three extra hours of training”

He extended the frilly box towards her “No training, promise”

Curiosity won over, and she carefully accepted the box, accidentally brushing his fingers in the process, making him almost drop the thing.

Shepard deposited the box onto her own lap cocking her head to the side. Her fingers played across the lid as she delicately undid the white bow in one smooth movement.

“Not quite your usual style?” she stroked the box’s lace overlay and looked up at him quizzically.

“A peace offering” he nodded.

She frowned perplexed and lifted the lid.

The transformation was remarkable, like a ray of sunshine breaking the surface her eyes lit up with wonder.

“Is this…” she barely whispered.

“Yes” he smiled at her, his heart beating out a staccato “The illustriously named ‘Secret Ingredient’”

“How did you even… there is a list, that list is years long!” she stumbled.

“Anything for my girl” he smiled “And I know a guy who knows a guy who got in some minor hot water, and well you get the gist”

Again, she didn’t correct him.

She picked up a tiny cake out of the box and lifted it up to her eyes grinning, the chocolate intermingled with coffee in a little tower surrounded by biscuity fingers all tied up with a tiny bow.

“Tiramisu, or so I am told. I take it that means something to you?” Nihlus asked.

“Oh hell yes…” she licked her lips replacing the delicate confectionary back into the box.

“Ooooh” she picked up another creation. The patissier went all out on the decoration, the deep purple topping was swirled with pink and turquoise, glittering stars spilt across and down the side of the thing. 

“Galaxy Blueberry Cheesecake!?” Shepard squealed.

“Apparently.” He confirmed, “You like it then?”

She didn’t answer but dipped a finger into the box, scooping up a little of glittering pink frosting. She observed it momentarily before popping the finger into her mouth.

“Pomegranate” she sighed in pleasure. “Want to try?”

“Can’t, it’s all levo.” He answered.

“Right, there is a place by C-Sec. Let’s go” she sprung to her feet so suddenly that Nihlus recoiled.

“Didn’t you say you had places to be?” he asked cautiously.

“It can wait. I owe you one” Shepard grinned.

“Are you sure he won’t mind?” Nihlus cocked an eyebrow.

“You are assuming Spectre” she shook her head “But yes, he can wait, I’d rather spend the evening with you”

Nihlus stared.

“Now come on! You get assholey when hungry, and I’m not risking disturbing this new development.” She extended her hand to him and wrapped her fingers around his.


End file.
